


The Prize Winning Purse

by tbehartoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, class shenanigans (miraculous Ladybug), never go into a lady's purse, when was the last time you saw the bottom of your own purse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: When Marinette and Alya go digging in their purses some weird things surface.





	The Prize Winning Purse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peterqpan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterqpan/gifts).

> This came from a conversation with a friend, and has grown from that. It's not beta'd so feel free to come tell me about anything that needs to be fixed over on Tumblr. Same user name. Thanks!

“Hey Alya,” Marinette said as she sat down next to her friend, “Do you remember what I did with that Wonder Woman scarf I made for the lady that had survived her second bout of cancer? You know, our customer who could only eat our baguettes while going through chemo because everything else just made her too nauseous.” She put her bag on the desk and started pulling items out. “I know I showed it to you and I thought I put it in here to give to her, but now it seems to be missing.”

Alya frowned as she thought back to the previous day.

“I think I gave it back to you,” she said as she pulled her own purse up to the desk, “but I’m not sure. We got distracted by that akuma attack. Didn’t we?”

Marinette facepalmed. 

“I forgot about that,” she pulled out her wallet and set it on the desk next to the blue and white ceramic creamer and the red striped saucer that she had removed from her bag.

Alya already had out her sunglasses, keys, and wallet but then pulled out a miniature heating pad and a handful of tea packets.

“I’m almost sure I gave it back to you right before the alert went off-” she muttered.

Both girls continued to pull out items: pens, pencils, small note books, a calendar, a screwdriver the size of the pens, and other items were removed from the bags.

“Hey ladies,” Nino said as he and Adrien came into the room. “What’s going on?”

“Mari showed me an amazing scarf yesterday that was a gift for a friend,” Alya said as she removed a pair of night vision goggles from her purse. “We can’t remember who had it when the akuma alert went off. So were checking our bags to find it.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Adrien said.

“That’s quite the collection you girls have,” Nino said as he sat at the desk he shared with Adrien.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked absently as she pulled a box of crayons and a couple of paint brushes out to join her watercolors.

“I see dishes, crayons, paint, hand warmers, binoculars, and-” he took another look at Alya’s pile, “- a **Dart GUN**, Alya?”

“Do not knock **Señor Dart**!” Alya said a little too loud for Nino’s comfort. “Last month it was the only thing that kept that irate cabbie from being re-akumatized two seconds after Ladybug de-evilized the butterfly.”

He gingerly reached up and patted the item being discussed. “Good work Señor Dart,” he said with a serious look on his face, “please keep that up.”

“It’s not like our stuff is that unusual,” Marinette protested with a bit of a blush on her face.

“Yeah,” Alix said as she joined them at their table. “It’s not like they have-” she reached into her bag and produced ”- a dozen Black Diamond LiveWire Quickdraws, a bag of powdered chalk, or a length of of Sterling 9.8 mil Evolution Velocity in their bags.”

“Alix,” Adrien said clearly perplexed, “Why do you have that?”

“I have my reasons,” she said with a shrug.

“Do you have your homework?” he asked.

She didn’t bother to say anything in reply, just picked up her climbing gear and headed to her desk.

The rest of the girls proceeded to go through their bags and came up with: a candy bar, creamer, a handkerchief, a juice pouch, a pair of chop sticks, a plastic spoon from the new frozen yogurt place that had ladybugs and cat heads on the ends of their spoon handles, a couple of inhalers, migraine medicine (poor Sabrina), several reusable shopping bags, earbuds, frozen steaks (Alix, really?!), canned food, and- 

“Rose is that a baby bunny in your bag?” Adrien asked in horror.

“No,” she replied.

“But it’s fluffy, soft, and has long ears sticking up,” he pointed out.

“It’s not a baby bunny,” she said pulling the ball of fluff from her tote, “It’s two baby bunnies!”

The little balls of fur hopped in separate directions and the class rushed over to get the opportunity to pet them.

“Rose, you shouldn’t be keeping live animals in your purse,” Alya said even as she snuggled the fluffy baby in her hands.

“I didn’t have anything else to carry them in,” Rose replied. “But it’s just temporary. My dad should be stopping by after he’s had time to get supplies at the pet store.” She gave the rabbit baby Chloe was holding a scritch as she added, “We’ve been wanting to get more rabbits for forever and when we saw these two in a box on the street, we knew we ** _had _ **to have them.” 

“Well, they’re really sweet, but we should really start class,” Ms. Bustier said as she gave Alya’s bunny a final pet.

They all turned around to see Nino carefully arranging everything from his bag on his desk. There Was his iPod, his back up headphones, his back up- back up headphones, half a friendship bracelet with lengths of colorful thread, a first aid kit, battery operated radio, head lamp, whistle, several granola bars, a tiny clay turtle with a bobbing head, a length of rope shorter and lighter than what Alix had produced, several crumpled pages of sheet music, a mouth harp, a hackysack, and the final item being brought out of his bag was a half rotten potato.

“Where did I get a potato from?” Nino asked himself. 

“Even more important is **_when_ **did you get that potato?” Alya said.

“You cannot leave that thing on the desk,” Adrien said trying to repress a gag. “I’m pretty used to odd, strong smells, but that is a new low.”

“All in favor of Nino winning the weirdest thing in your purse challenge raise your hands,” Kim called to the class.

All of the hands shot up.

“Well, I congratulate you on winning the challenge, Nino, but if you would be so good as to use our trash can to take that former potato to the incinerator while everyone else packs up,” Ms. Bustier smiled at the class as the girls busied them selves in putting their things away, “I think we’ll all be ready to start class by the time you get back. Kim, Ivan would you two please open the windows?” 

Nino, Kim, and Ivan hurried to do as their teacher asked.

“Sorry to hear about your missing scarf, Marinette,” Adrien said as he watched what had to be a magic trick with both of the girls putting more items back in their bags than logic said should be able to fit. “What did the scarf look like? Maybe I can help you search for it at lunch.”

“It was really cool,” Alya said. “It was a big rectangle of silk that showed all the different versions of Wonder Woman slowly morphing into this smiling lady with a bald head with like just a little hair growing.”

Adrien suddenly brightened up though he sent Alya a quizzical look. “You mean like this?” He reached into his bag and pulled out the scarf in question.

“Yes!” Marinette was at Adrien’s side so quickly that it was quite possible she teleported to the spot.

She took the fabric and opened it up to inspect for mishaps. Finding it as perfect as when she’d finished it yesterday, she let out a squee of delight.

“Thank you, Adrien!” She wrapped him in a tight hug then kissed his cheek. “You’re my hero.”

Adrien blushed a lovely pink color while Marinette showed the rest of the class what all the fuss had been over. 

While the class was distracted, Alya leaned over her desk and whispered in Adrien’s ear. 

“Aren’t you glad I asked you to give that back to Marinette for me?”

Adrien couldn’t speak, but managed to nod his head. 

“I told you,” she said with a grin, “it’s all in the bag!”


End file.
